<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School's Not Out by GoringWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515229">School's Not Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting'>GoringWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), High School, Kid Mordred (Merlin), M/M, POV Merlin (Merlin), Past Character Death, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Single Parents, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the Merlin gang working as teachers and the chaotic life Merlin leads raising his son and trying to deal with the multiple feelings he has for Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin sighs. He'd been looking forward to a nice easy start to the term. Getting to school on time. Having enough time to set up his room before his first class.</p><p>That had already gone out the window when his mum went into hospital last week. He'd had to fly out to take care of her. He was supposed to be back early this morning but the flight had been delayed. Thank God for Gwaine who had not only watched but also dropped Mordred off for at kindergarten for him this morning and texted him the details of the meeting. Which were basically, less funding for arts, more for sports, no work place romance, and a new gym teacher. Wouldn't that be fin.</p><p>Merlin slams his car door after pulling his back and his coffee out. He still has twenty minutes before his first class starts. Enough time to get the students to fill out contact forms and do ice breakers. The poor little freshman. </p><p>Thank God everyone thought first period science classes were a bad idea.</p><p>"You're late," a voice says Merlin spins around holding his keys tightly.</p><p>"Excuse me?" He asks the strange blonde buff man standing there. Merlin's never seen him around before but that doesn't mean anything. He only hangs out with specific teachers.</p><p>"You're late. First period is almost over," the man says.</p><p>"I know. I don't have class until second," Merlin says.</p><p>"That's not a thing. Playing hooky can have a very negative impact on your future prospects. You're in high school you should show a bit more responsibility..." The man says and Merlin has had enough.</p><p>"Excuse me, I am not a student. I happen to be the science teacher Mr. Emrys. My being late is frankly none of your business. So kindly move aside you prat," Merlin says pushing past him and into the school building. He immediately heads to the science room to find it blessedly empty. He drops off his stuff before heading to the office to get his stuff.</p><p>"Heard you had a run in with Mr. Pendragon," Gwaine says.</p><p>"That cannot actually be his name," Merlin asks.</p><p>"Oh but it is," Gwaine says grinning from where he's sitting in the copy room.</p><p>"How do you know about that?" </p><p>"Drama room window was open. I heard everything. I was actually about to go rescue you but then you called him a prat and I had to stop from crying. I'm so proud," Gwaine says.</p><p>"What Mordred upset this morning?"</p><p>"No. He understood. But you owe us chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow. How's your mum?"</p><p>"She's practically your mum as well at this point. She's well. Her hip healed alright and Uncle Gaius has a friend looking in on her," Merlin says.</p><p>"Good. Going to take a bit more than a fracture hip to stop Hunith. You buy lunch and I'll pick up Mordred this afternoon and bring him here?" Gwaine asks and the copier stops and he pulls out a stack of papers.</p><p>"Sounds good. What is all that?"</p><p>"Your student contact info sheets. Figured I'd copy them for you," Gwaine says.</p><p>"You are the greatest platonic soulmate ever," Merlin says.</p><p>"You didn't always feel that way. Remember Uni?"</p><p>"Look. You're the one who couldn't leave a sign on the door," Merlin says with a smile and he heads for his classroom. He can hear nervous chatter coming down the hall.</p><p>Today has already been a long day and it's only going to get longer. </p><p>At least there won't be anymore run ins with Pendragon.</p><p>Merlin is going to make sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan to not see Pendragon goes well for about half the day but Merlin forgets the staff room is communal space. But that's fine. He's surrounded by people he knows. </p><p>Gwiane is on his left and Lance on his right. Gwen is next to Lance. Leon is next to Gwaine and Percival and Elyan are also sitting at the table. There's only one seat left in the whole room and Merlin is hoping Pendragon is one of those people who eat in their classrooms.</p><p>Unfortunately Pendragon sits in the seat and Merlin is stuck with him and stuffs a piece of his chicken into his mouth. It's really good chicken too. Gwaine's favorite.</p><p>"So, Merlin how's Mordred?" Gwen asks.</p><p>"As mischievous as ever. I swear his special brand of trouble gets more creative everytime he does something," Merlin says.</p><p>"He gets it from you. Remember that prank we pulled on Lance in Uni?" Gwaine asks.</p><p>"Don't remind me," Lance says and turns to Pendragon.</p><p>"So you must be Arthur. I'm Lancelot but everyone calls me Lance. And this is Gwen, Merlin, Leon, Elyan, and Percival," Lancelot says.</p><p>"Oi! You forgot me!" Gwaine says.</p><p>"Tragic," Lance says.</p><p>"Dammit Merlin you corrupted him. He was pure," Gwaine says.</p><p>"How? I've been in Ireland for the last week," Merlin says.</p><p>"How is your mom Merlin? I'm sorry I couldn't fly out to visit her in the hospital but I haven't gotten my passport renewed yet," Lance says and Merlin glances at Pen... Arthur.</p><p>"It's fine. The doctor said her hip would need time to heal. But that she's lucky. Gaius has an old friend looking in on her," Merlin says.</p><p>"Good. That woman is probably the only reason the three of us survived Uni," Lance says.</p><p>"I still wear the jumper she knitted me," Gwaine says.</p><p>"Same. She has a sixth sense for when we need new ones. Somehow," Lance says.</p><p>"Honestly you are both honorary Emrys' good luck with the last name," Merlin says with a grin.</p><p>"Fine by me. Lancelot Emrys," Lance says with a grin.</p><p>"So far no major disasters," Gwen says with a grin.</p><p>"Gwen don't jinx it!" Merlin says making them laugh. Merlin can feel Arthur's eyes in him but ignores them.</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>"So, whose picking up Mordred again?" Gwaine asks.</p><p>"Can you? The car seat is in your car anyway. You can bring him here and we can camp out in the drama room lesson planning and then go home," Merlin says.</p><p>"Or, you just take my car and pick him up," Gwaine says with a shrug and Merlin can see Arthur looking between the two of them.</p><p>"Yeah, I can do that. You trust me with your baby?" Merlin asks. Gwaine had been rebuilding that car since Uni and he's never let anyone else drive it.</p><p>"I mean you trust me with yours. 'Bout time I return the favor mate," Gwaine says tugging on the tie Mordred had picked out for him for his birthday.</p><p>"I do hope you'll be bringing Mordred by my classroom once you pick him up. I haven't seen him in a month," Gwen says giving Merlin the look.</p><p>"Of course. He missed Auntie Gwen," Merlin says.</p><p>"What about Uncle Lance?" Lance asks.</p><p>"Hmmmm, nope I didn't hear him mention you once since that trip to the pool," Merlin says with a smirk.</p><p>"Sorry, there's only room for one Uncle on his heart and that's uncle Gwaine. The best dam...darn Uncle there is," Gwaine says.</p><p>"Who's Mordred?" Arthur asks and they all look at him.</p><p>"Merlin's son. He's 4 and has literally the whole school eating out of his hand. Even though he doesn't go here yet," Leon says.</p><p>"Sometimes he's my co-director for the school play," Gwaine grins.</p><p>"Once he helped me with timing the track team tryouts," Percival says.</p><p>"Once or twice Merlin brought him to his class because he was sick or his school was closed and I've never seen the school so we'll behaved," Gwen says.</p><p>"Speaking of the play Gwaine. What are you going to do to fundraise? You're getting next to nothing in funding," Gwen says.</p><p>"A lot of bake sales. A car wash. A horror movie night. Merlin's agreed to do his magic act for a whole week..." Gwaine says and the silence that falls over the room is deafening.</p><p>"Merlin... you're going to do magic?" Gwen asks.</p><p>"Yes," Merlin says. It had been a long summer of Gwaine cursing the budget cuts that had been emailed to him and they had spent weeks coming up with ideas to raise money. Finally culminating in the decision.</p><p>"Are you sure? You haven't done magic since..." Lance says.</p><p>"I know. But...there's a lot of students here who look forward to the school play. For some of them this is the one place they can be themselves and one more step to their preferred career. They need this," Merlin says and the clock chimes telling them to get to class.</p><p>Merlin can still feel Arthur's eyes on him as he leaves the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin smiles as he leaves his classroom at the end of the day. Bag slung over his shoulder. He'll drop his stuff in the Drama room and get Gwaine's keys before getting Mordred.</p><p>Gwaine's on his way to the staff room to get more coffee so he simply tosses the keys to Merlin only for them to be caught by Arthur.</p><p>"Here," Arthur says handing them over and Merlin slides them into his pocket and heads to the parking lot.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize. I was rude and aggressive and I shouldn't have been. Even if you had been a student what I did was uncalled for," Arthur says.</p><p>"It's fine. I mean not fine but you're forgiven," Merlin says and unlocks Gwaine's car. He tosses his belongings into the back seat and gets behind the wheel with a wave at Arthur.</p><p>The drive is a quick one and soon he's watches for the mop of black curls that will tell him where Mordred is. He can see him talking to a girl in front of the school and he gets out of the car.</p><p>"Daddy!" Mordred says and runs and hugs him before pulling him towards the girl.</p><p>"This is Kara! We're friends! We're gonna be bestest friends!" Mordred says grinning.</p><p>"That's great," Merlin says heart aching a bit for...anyway he smiles dowm at the little girl who is looking up at him shyly.</p><p>"Hello Kara, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Merlin. I'm Mordred's dad," he says and she gives him a smile showing off a missing tooth.</p><p>"Oooh did the tooth fairy give you a treat?" Merlin asks and she nods and shows him a dollar.</p><p>"Very nice. Mordred we have to go now. But, how about tomorrow I wait for Kara's parents and we schedule something this weekend for you to do?" Merlin asks.</p><p>"Yes!" Both children say excitedly.</p><p>"Okay. Nice to Kara..." Merlin says and with a smile and a flick of his wrist makes a flower appear in his hand.</p><p>"Wow!" She says wide eyed. He gives it to her and picks Modred up to head to the car.</p><p>Merlin takes several deep breaths. It's been a while since he's done his magic tricks. A long time. But he promised Gwaine and he has to get back into practice. </p><p>"Alrighty, time to lock you in," Merlin says and smiles and pops the boy into his car seat.</p><p>"Daddy, you okay?" Mordred asks and Merlin realizes his eyes are tearing up a bit. That was the first trick he performed for...Merlin shakes his head and smiles down at his son.</p><p>"Yeah, I just got a little sad. How about you and I sing on the way back?" He asks and Mordred nods excitedly.</p><p>The drive back to the High School is filled with Mordred and Merlin singing those god awful children's songs. Gwaine's going to have heck of a time when he turns on his radio on the way home.</p><p>Merlin carries boy and belongings into the school and swings by the English class room. Merlin's heart aches a little, seeing it, but the details that are uniquely Gwen help distract him from the memories of...</p><p>"Aunt Gwen!" Mordred says squirming till Merlin puts him down and he can run into her arms.</p><p>"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew. Have you been behaving?" She asks and he nods solemnly.</p><p>"Good. Now, you and I have to plan a special day to hang out just the two of us," she says and he nods.</p><p>Merlin takes his hand and they want to the drama room which is across from the gym. Merlin can see Arthur inside putting away equipment.</p><p>"Mordred, do you want to meet a new teacher?" Merlin asks and his son nods. They head into the gym.</p><p>Arthur stops when he notices them. </p><p>"Hey there, you must be Mordred," Arthur says shaking the boys hand. </p><p>"Ow...you're a strong one," Arthur says making Mordred giggle.</p><p>"Mordred this is Mr. Pend..."</p><p>"Arthur please call me Arthur," he says and Mordred grins.</p><p>"Mordred say bye bye. We're heading to see Uncle Gwaine now," Merlin says and Mordred waves and they head into the drama room where Gwaine is standing in front of the few kids who likely stayed back to get information on drama club and the play. </p><p>"Okay kids for class remember we're going to be working on the opening scene of Othello. I want you to read it and then translate it into how you would say it in the modern age. Slang and all," Gwaine says and the kids file out, some of them smiling at Mordred and others giving him high fives.</p><p>"Hey there kiddo, you cause any trouble at school?" Gwaine asks.</p><p>"No Uncle Gwaine. I didn't get into any trouble today," Mordred says and then launches into a story about how he and Kara met. The excited chatter providing a nice background to sorting through their student forms and setting up the gradebook.</p><p>It's perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day Merlin, Gwaine and Mordred are home. Settled in their pajamas. Mordred got his hour of TV and is now quietly working on his homework while Merlin waits for him to have a question or need it to be checked.</p><p>"Daddy?" Mordred says frowning down at the paper.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Merlin asks.</p><p>"Should I draw mommy?" Mordred asks crayon hovering over the assignment that says draw your family.</p><p>"Do you want to draw mommy?" Merlin asks.</p><p>"Yes. I want to draw her watching over us," he says.</p><p>"Then you do that," Merlin says kissing him on the head.</p><p>"Daddy, what did mommy look like?" Mordred asks.</p><p>"She...she was beautiful. She was pale but not as much as we are. She had black hair to her shoulders. She loved with all the space in her heart. Dark eyes and she always had something red. She loved us very much," Merlin says softly.</p><p>"I love her very much too," Mordred says and Merlin smiles and kisses him on the head.</p><p>"Don't forget to put Uncle Gwaine in there, Lance and Gwen," Merlin says.</p><p>"And gwandma and uncle Gaius!" He says scribbling with his crayons. Merlin smiles and goes into the kitchen. Gwaine pokes his head out of his room and takes one look at him.</p><p>"Did he ask about..." </p><p>"Yeah," Merlin says.</p><p>"Do you..."</p><p>"No. I swore I wasn't going to go there again and I meant it," Merlin says.</p><p>"She'd be so proud of you, you know? You and Mordred. You were always her favorite people," Gwaine says.</p><p>"I know. I... it's just..."</p><p>"Hey, I get it. You miss her. The two of you were in love. You forget I was there from the moment you two met. I know better than anyone how in love you two were," Gwaine says.</p><p>"I know. I also know that it was hard for you too and that you didn't get to..."</p><p>"Hey none of that. I can't think of anything she would want more than knowing someone here had your back," Gwaine says.</p><p>"Thanks. Do you think you could watch him for a minute? I need to collect myself," Merlin says.</p><p>"Of course. Do what you need to. I'll go corrupt the next generation," Gwaine says and heads over to Mordred. Merlin goes into the bathroom and splashes some water on his face and takes a couple of deep breaths. </p><p>Once he's sure he has everything under control he heads back out. Gwaine is pointing to thinks on Mordred's drawing and Merlin smiles and sits with them.</p><p>That night he tucks Mordred into bed with a kiss on the top of his head and after a moment of thought goes to his own room and pulls out a framed photo he had shoved into his night table. </p><p>It has hurt too much to look at.</p><p>He takes it to Mordred bedroom and sets it up on the shelf next to his bed so that it is facing him. </p><p>Watching over him.</p><p>He makes sure Mordred's back is packed for school tomorrow. Then he checks his own, and Gwiane's because otherwise they'll be late as he packs it.</p><p>"Carrot sticks are Ziploc baggied. I picked up those fruit snacks he loves. Do you think apple juice or chocolate milk tomorrow?" Gwaine asks from where his head is buried in the fridge.</p><p>"Milk. He had an emotional day. He deserves a treat. Oh! Pack two chocolate chip cookies. He can give one to Kara," Merlin says.</p><p>"Aye aye," Gwaine says and they'll leave the rest of the lunch for tomorrow.</p><p>"Thanks Gwaine," Merlin says.</p><p>"Of course Merls," Gwaine says.</p><p>"No. Not just for helping prep his lunch. I owe you thanks for...a lot of things. So many things that I don't think a thank you will ever be enough for," Merlin says.</p><p>"Hey, you're my friend. You being here. You and your son smiling again. That's more than I could ever want. Like it or not we're family. Have beem since you didn't try to get a room change at Uni," Gwaine says.</p><p>"She'd be so proud of you too Gwaine. She always said that when push came to shove you would be there for the people who truly matter to you. You always disagreed. But you were there for me, and you were there for Mordred. Just as she always knew you would be," Merlin says.</p><p>"Thanks Mate, but enough of this mushy stuff. Help me pick a passage to read tomorrow," Gwaine says tossing Merlin their worn copy of Othello.</p><p>Merlin smiles and sits on the couch with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So far <br/>Arthur- Gym and soccer coach<br/>Gwaine- Drama Teacher<br/>Dr. Merlin Emrys- science teacher and school nurse in emergencies.</p><p>If you have any class you think a character should teach let me know. I'll try to work that in.</p><p>Uther  and Morgana are not teachers though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>